


A different kind of game

by Peggysuave



Series: The misery of being Herman Carter's obsession [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dominance, Drugs, Exposed, F/M, Inferiority, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut will be in Chapter 2, Violence, sex on the floor, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: After your second, involuntary and painful encounter with Herman Carter you wake up bruised and disorientated.Why are you not at the campfire?In which perfidious ways has the entity changed the rules of the game?Why does it leave you to the phsychopathic Doctor to have his way with you?





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I'm so glad that you have been enjoying this series so far so here you go, enjoy work number 3!  
> The real smut is in the second chapter ;)
> 
> feel free wo leave a comment and Kudos! I'm literally always so happy to receive comments :3

You snapped your eyes open. They had a hard time adjusting to the bright light that was coming from above. Even though you felt horribly disoriented, you immediately realized that this was not the camp fire.  
The light of the camp fire was yellow and warm. The only other source of light would be the permanently full moon lingering above but the moon would impossibly be able to shed such bright, white light.  
Slowly your eyes started accommodating. You were able to make out the blurred contours of beds and night tables that apparently filled the room you were in. The ground you were laying on felt soft and comfortable - one of the beds, you assumed. 

All of a sudden the memory of what happened last came rushing into your head.  
You had been killed by the Monster that called himself Herman Carter. He had degraded you and broken your ribs and probably even your spine.

Fueled by a sudden wave of panic you tried to sit up with a jerk. You heard a terrible crack that seemed to be coming from inside your torso and agony flooded your body. With blackened vision you collapsed and tried to clasp your rib cage. On the verge of passing out again your torso tilted and, unable to do anything about it, you started falling off the edge of the bed.

If it wasn’t for the large hands that caught you in the air, you would’ve fallen to the ground and probably broken another rib. Or maybe you neck, if you would’ve been lucky.

“Don’t do that” a deep voice commanded.

Strong arms wrapped around you and laid you back on the bed while you were suffering from a circularity collapse. With shaking hands and still blacked out vision you were clasping your torso. Your breath was shallow and talking was not an option right now.

“I’ll give you something against that.”

You barely felt the needle entering your arm.

-

When you woke up the sharp, stinging pain inside your ribcage had been replaced by a dull, lingering ache that seemed to affect your whole body. Your limbs felt numb and heavy. It was as if a thick fog had lowered on you and veiled your perception.  
You slowly ran your hands across your body. You felt crusty fabric.  
With flickering eyelids you scanned your surroundings – a hospital room. How did you come here?

“Huh” you muttered and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. This time the pain was far from being as bad as the previous time you tried to get up.  
Actually you felt quite wonderful, you thought. You clumsily waddled across the carpet. Those legs still didn’t do quite what you wanted them to do – which was reaching that doorframe over there.  
Damn, you were out of breath when you finally arrived. 

“Stupid legs” you grumbled.

When you tried to stride through the doorframe, you suddenly bumped into a large, towering figure that blocked your path.

“I beg your pardon, Sir!” you exclaimed and tried to push yourself past the figure.

“Yeah, you’re not going that way, doll.”

The figure laid their hands on your shoulders and pushed you back into the hospital room.

“I am a free person and it is my right to leave this room!”

Your hands stubbornly grabbed the edge of the doorframe and clung on to it.

“Let go of that, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

The figure easily removed your hands from the doorframe, picked you up and carried you back to the bed that you woke up in.

“Sir, if you touch me again, I’m afraid I’ll have to call the police!”

“Alright, listen to me (y/n), you have one broken rib and two sprained ones. I injected you morphine because you kept passing out from the pain.”

“What’s wrong with your FACE?” you exclaimed as you studied the person’s features.  
“You’re like REALLY ugly! Have you considered having those THINGS removed?”  
You reached out to poke around the person’s face and tried to plug out one of the needle-like things that spiked his scalp. 

A large hand grabbed your small one.

“Let me plug out just ONE! You would be so much prettier without these!” you whined and struggled to free your hand.

“The only reason why I won’t punish you for those remarks is because you’re drugged up.”  
“I’m feeling perfectly fine!”

“It’s not fun to punish you when you won’t be able to remember anything I’ve done to you.”

“What is that stench?” you asked, obviously not capable of concentrating on one topic.

“It’s you” the man who still held your hand captive smirked.

“Indeed” you declared and observed your own body. “Why am I so DIRTY? Did I play in the MUD?”

“The next time I should go for a lower dose…”

“Excuse me Sir, but I think I’ll go take a shower now. Do you have a, you know, it’s like… a BATHroom anywhere? Or maybe a POND? I would die to be in a pond right now!” you wailed and tried to tug your hand out of the man’s grasp once again.

The man raised an eyebrow, which was hard to see due to the strange mask like thing that was wrapped around parts of his head and the metal rods that forced him to keep his eyes open.  
“I’m almost certain that you mean a pool and not a pond but either way, doll, I can offer you a shower. It’s more fun to play with a girl that doesn’t smell like blood and sweat, am I right?”  
The man got up and pulled you off the bed. With his hand firmly wrapped around your wrist he led you out of the room.

“I am (y/a) years old, I don’t play with anybody”, you declared.

The tall man burst into a giggle: “We’ll see, doll.”

You made your way through hallways bathed in flickering light. Everything looked slightly decayed and dirty and there was not a soul to be seen.

“Where is everybody?” you asked. “This is a hospital right? Why is there no one but us?”

“When you’re on drugs you ask just as many questions as when you’re not” the man sighed, his tone of voice indicating annoyance.

“Well that’s probably because you SUCK at answering them” you pouted. “You know, you look like so MEAN, I bet you don’t have any friends.”

The man glared down on you with a dangerous glint in his eyes: “Your jabbering doesn’t make any sense at all, come on, hurry up now, I’m growing tired of your shit!” His voice sounded a lot sharper all of a sudden and with a jerk he pulled you forwards. 

“You have no FRIENDS!” you exclaimed once again. “And you’re breaking my wrist!”

“A MAN LIKE ME DOESN’T NEED ANY FRIENDS! AND IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH I’M GOING TO BREAK WORSE PARTS OF YOUR BODY THAN YOUR WRIST!”

The man’s body sizzled with electricity as he turned around blazingly fast and grabbed your neck with his other hand. Sparks danced over your sensitive skin and it felt like being wrapped up in an electric fence for a couple seconds.  
You let out a howl and twitched spastically in his grip until he let you fall onto your knees. Loud sobs made their way out of your mouth as the man pulled you back up with rough hands. With tears streaming down your dirt-smeared face you stumbled after him, barely able to keep pace.

Eventually he shoved you inside a dimly lit bathroom that contained several open shower cabinets. Blue tiles covered the floor and the walls and it was hard to imagine that the pipes in here even contained water. The man rummaged around a small cupboard that was attached to the wall, too high for you to even reach. With jerky movements he fetched a white plastic bottle from it and handed it to you. 

“Go and clean yourself” he said in a commanding tone and left the room without looking back.

‘Thank god he’s leaving at least’ you though. You still perceived everything through a thick veil, but you suddenly felt a lot less wired and talkative. Your vision was slightly blurry and no matter what you touched, your fingertips would always feel numb.  
With great effort you peeled your dirty, crusted clothes off and tossed them to the ground. It was incredibly difficult to get out of your shirt. Pain flooded your body as you tried to stretch your arms above your head, despite the morphine.  
After what felt like eternity you were finally completely undressed and slowly walked across the cold tiles into one of the cabinets. To your own surprise the water immediately started streaming out of the tap and after a few seconds it even warmed up a little.  
You let out a sigh and squeezed some of its content out of the bottle. It seemed to be some sort of soap or shampoo and smelled fresh and neutral. Groaning you rubbed the substance over your bruised body. For the first time you were able to eye the damage that was done to you.

The entire left side of your ribcage was shimmering in all kinds of colors. Blue, green and purple bruises stretched all across your skin. Parts of it were torn open and covered in old, dried up blood. Your spine must be bruised too, you thought. You took a closer look and trailed your ribs with your fingertips while warm water streamed down your injured body. You sharply inhaled as your fingers felt a significant dent in your ribcage that was definitely not supposed to be there. How did you break your ribs? You couldn’t remember.

Slowly the dirt and blood got washed off your body, stained the water that dripped to the floor and disappeared in the drain. Without expecting too much of it you tried to untangle your hopelessly entangled hair and carefully shampooed it with the white soap. You also went to clean your womanhood which felt strangely sore. When did you have sex with anyone? 

After what must have been at least 45 minutes you finally felt moderately clean. The warm water had made the ache in your body a little bit more bearable too.  
You eventually turned out the water and stepped out of the shower. Immediately a shiver ran down your spine and you wrapped your arms around your torso. 

“Hello?” you squeaked with a weak voice. “May I have a towel?” 

Just as you were about to leave the bathroom a large shadow fell on you. It was the mysterious man with the grotesque features who held a white towel in his hand.  
You let out a surprised squeal and scantily tried to cover your breasts and vagina with your hands and arms at his sudden appearance.  
Your attempts made him break out laughing.

“Why do you try to hide what’s already mine anyway?”

“Go away! Don’t stare at me like that!” you shrieked and pressed your legs together. 

You tried to snatch the towel out of his hand but he quickly withdrew it from your reach.  
With a giggle he took a step forward and made you back off until your bruised back bumped into the cold, tiled wall. You flinched and stared at him with fearful eyes, feeling like trapped prey. He came so close that you were mere inches apart and gloomed down on you with bloodshot eyes.  
With a patronizing grin he grabbed your wrists. You squealed and tried to fight back but he easily broke your resistance and forced your hands off your body and pressed them against the cold, damp wall.  
Satisfied he let his eyes wander over your exposed body. His gaze lingered on your bruised up chest and on your breasts.

“Don’t look at me like I was your dinner” you whined.

He let out a deep, malicious giggle: “Oh, you will be my dinner – just not yet.” 

His gaze was penetrating. It felt like he was eating you up with his eyes and there seemed to be nothing but craving in them. But what did he crave? Sex, that was for sure. You could literally smell his lust. But there was more. What did he desire? Having control over you? To cause you pain? To kill you?  
Actually you didn’t want to know. All you wanted was to escape his grasp and evade his evil, piercing gaze.  
You squirmed as he brought his face close to yours. His breath caressed your skin and left a slight prickling on it. He slightly opened up his mouth and trailed your delicate neck with his teeth. A shiver ran through your body and you tried to jerk your head away. 

“I’m going to devour you tonight” he breathed and bit down on the soft spot between your neck and shoulder.

You howled out and tried to push his large body away. You could’ve as well tried to push against a concrete wall. He didn’t retreat one inch. Instead he started trailing the marks his teeth left on your skin with his slick tongue. The sensation made you flinch and you desperately tried to break loose.

Your legs felt heavy and numb. They were useless. If you were to face up the facts: there was not much energy in any part of your body at all. You felt vulnerable and exposed and had no weapon but your weak protest and whiny voice.  
The man didn’t care exactly much about your begging him to let go off you. It seemed to fuel him instead and he seemed to be inhaling your scent as he caressed your neck, cheeks and scalp with the tip of his nose.  
With utter reluctance he finally withdrew.

“Not yet, doll” he chuckled and released your wrists.

He quickly threw the towel to you and with tearful eyes you wrapped it tightly around your body.

“You’re going to come with me now” he said as he grabbed your upper arm and dragged you after him.  
Your bare, still wet feet froze as you made your way back across the institute to the room you woke up in. The man vigorously pushed you onto your bed again and filled up a syringe with a clear, sparkling substance.

Unable and unwilling to fight back you watched as he drove the syringe into your arm.

“You may rest now, doll” the man giggled. “I’ll see you later. Be prepared for the treatment you deserve.”

And that’s when you remembered who the man was, seconds before you passed out.  
He was the Doctor – Herman Carter. And he was the one who had broken your ribs and taken your dignity.


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut, and it's going to be rough again!   
> I hope you enjoy it ;)

The first things you sensed when you woke up were pain and danger. The pain was clearly coming from your torso. You opened up your eyes and found yourself tugged in a hospital bed with a bare chest. A line of stitches stretched across your ribcage.  
With an exhausted grunt you managed to roll around on the unhurt side of your body and that was when you found out where the sense of danger came from.  
A meter away from your bed the Doctor sat on chair with crossed legs. He held a glass of what seemed to be liquor in his hand and swayed it slightly before taking a sip.  
‘How is he even able to drink with his mouth torn open like that permanently’ you thought. And why on earth was this out of all questions the one that came to your mind first? 

You eyed your opposite with mistrustful eyes and waited for him to say something. He must have realized that you had woken up.

After taking another sip he finally spoke up: “Well good morning, love. I hope you don’t mind that I entered you while you had been sleeping.”

“You did WHAT?” you hissed and tore your eyes open.

“I meant your ribcage and not your cunt” he burst out laughing. “I fixed your rib and stitched you up.”

You pressed your hand on your bruised side. “Felt guilty, huh?”

“That’s not even particularly true, doll” he giggled and leaned forward. “I need you to be in an excellent state of health for our experiments!”

With an alarmed expression you shot up in your bed and immediately regretted it. Pain flooded your chest and with a howl you fell back down on your pillow.

“You’re not going anywhere, doll” the Doctor sneered and leaned in very close to you. You could smell the scent of whiskey coming with his breath. “You have two options and it’s very simple: either you’ll be a good girl and stay in bed or you’ll be a bad girl and try to run away from me. That would result in me being very angry with you and catching you anyways. Oh, and I’d have to chain you to the bed, of course.”

“Why do you even pretend to let me choose when in reality you are the one who decides over my fate anyway?” you spat out and glared at him with hateful eyes.

“Well, because as you yourself said earlier: you are a free person and you have the right to leave this room.” Despite being fixed in place by those terribly braces the corners of his mouth started twitching uncontrollably after this statement. Then he burst out laughing and his grin widened so much that you thought his face must be torn apart.

“That sentence…” he gasped. “That was such a SCREAM! I’m cracking up!” The doctor was doubling up with suffocated, maniac laughter and pressed his hands on his stomach.   
“A FREE PERSON” he roared and forcefully smacked his own thigh with the palm of his hand.

You hatefully stared at the man who screamed with laughter in front of you.   
“Snap out of it, Carter, when the fuck did I say that?!” you snarled.

The Doctor finally wiped some tears out of his eyes and breathlessly answered: “First of all, it’s Doctor Carter, did you get that, little girl?” Then he added: “You may not remember but you’ve been awake and wandering around before. How do you think you got that clean?”

“Well to be totally honest, I assumed you washed me and molested my unconscious body since molesting people is a thing you seem to enjoy” you snapped belligerently. His fit of laughter that had been completely out of place had made you aggressive. You didn’t want to play games; you just wanted to know what the fuck was going on and why you were still at the institute.

“I have no interest at all in doing anything with your unconscious body, dearie. My specialism is to study the reactions of my subjects when they are awake” the Doctor giggled. “And apart from that I am a man with class and not a pervert.”

This time you were the one who shook with laughter. “Oh that was a GOOD ONE, Carter, do you have any other jokes of that kind?” The laughter painfully stung inside your ribcage but you just couldn’t hold it back. Everything about this situation was absurd. You were lying in Herman Carter’s hospital, freshly showered with no memory of it, and he had fixed your ribs that he himself had broken earlier. And on top of that you were having a completely unnecessary, snippy crosstalk with each other.

Your laughter came to an abrupt stop when a large hand crashed into your face. Herman Carter hat smacked your cheek with the palm of his hand and threateningly hovered above you. He brought his face close to yours and pierced you with evil eyes as a tear streamed down your reddening cheek. His hand harshly clasped your chin and forced you to look upwards as he growled: “NEVER call me Carter again or else you’ll regret it! For you it’s DOCTOR Carter, you renitent bitch!” 

He was bristling with rage and you howled out at how hard he squeezed your chin. But you wouldn’t give up yet, you thought. Not this time. You were still fueled with rage. You were furious because of how this monster treated you like you were his possession. You were used to being killed and physically attacked by various kinds of abnormal creatures that called themselves servants of the entity but you would not surrender to THIS monster without a solid fight. Oh you were furious at the entity too. How did it dare to leave you to this repulsive, psychopathic wannabe Doctor and his animalistic urges? You’ve never felt this much disgrace before. No matter how long it would take, you were going to defeat this sick bastard of a man.

“Go ahead, vent your spleen and break a couple more ribs of mine!” you spat out.

The Doctor froze for a second and stared at you in disbelief. Then his entire body started trembling with rage. The corners of his of his mouth started twitching again but this time it didn’t come from laughter but clearly from a rampage that was about to descend upon you.

Still feeling cocky you decided to up the ante and sneered: “Or just break my face, come on, I know you want it! Take that ugly fist of yours and break my face with it, Carter!”

That was the final straw. The last thing you saw before hell broke loose were terrible red sparks that burned inside the Doctor’s eyes. With an unhuman roar his huge, rock-hard, crackling fist crashed into your face. Your nasal cartilage distorted beneath his fist like it was modeling clay and you let out a row of high-pitched anguished cries. Blood shot out of both your nostrils and tinted your face, neck and chest crimson red.

“I DIDN’T WANT TO DO THIS YET BUT YOU’RE LEAVING ME NO CHOICE, (Y/N)!” the Doctor yelled out as he pulled back your bed sheets and exposed your lower body which was bare just like your torso.  
“I promise you your punishment will be a thousand times worse than the last times, doll!”   
He tossed his Doctor’s coat to the ground and tore his belt out of the loops. His arms looked enormous underneath the sleeves of his shirt - as if his muscles were about to rip the fabric apart. This man would probably be able to break your neck with one hand. And he looked like he was about to do it too.

The punch had nearly knocked you out and taken away your breath. Millions of stars danced in front of your eyes as you frantically tried to retrieve your vision.   
Feeling nauseous and like your face had been splintered into a thousand pieces you mustered your last bit of will to combat and rasped: “So you’re going to rape me again? Can’t think of anything new?”

Before he could respond anything you hurled yourself off the bed, painfully landed on your bruised ribs but managed to stumble back up again and took off running. Without any sense of orientation you burst through the nearest door.  
Your body ached and protested with every step you took but you just COULDN’T allow yourself to pass out just now even though the stars in front of your eyes were dancing more vigorously and seemed to become denser.

As you tried to take your final turn around another corner a shock wave suddenly blasted into you and swept you off your feet. You slithered across the floor and came to a halt as your body crashed into a wall.   
You were shaking uncontrollably as the Doctor came around the corner, fuming with rage. He had his hand raised and howled out with fury as he sent another jolt of electricity into your body. Only two seconds later he was above you and you stared at his face which was an animalistic grimace of blood thirst and sheer rage.

Although you were on the verge of passing out you noticed that his cock was stiff in his pants and you knew that there was going to be no getting away now.  
The psychopath above you unzipped his pants and freed his huge, throbbing erection with one hand as he tightly squeezed your delicate neck with the other one.

“You know, originally I just wanted to do a nice little experiment with you, (y/n)” he growled as he brutally yanked your legs apart despite your attempts to keep them pressed together.  
“We would’ve tried to find your border between pleasure and pain and, who knows, maybe I would’ve settled for inflicting pleasure on you instead of pain…” 

He made a pause for effect and watched you squirm and whimper on the ground for a few seconds.

“But you messed it up, doll.” He harshly grabbed your waist and positioned himself above you.   
“Now you’re going to feel nothing but pain!” With a loud growl he shoved his entire length at once inside your still dry pussy. You cried out in pain as you felt your walls being forced apart.

“You don’t deserve any better” he shouted as he started slamming inside you and watched you cry out with every thrust. Your hands uselessly grasped the air above you, missing the Doctor by several inches.

“What’s that, doll? Do you want to touch your master?” he sneered and then burst out laughing. “You can have that!” He sent a couple of deep, hard thrusts into you and bent over you.   
His heavy, muscular body pressed you against the cold, tiled floor. You could feel his muscles flex through the fabric of his shirt and vest and you felt his hot breath on your blood smeared skin. 

“What’s my name, little girl?” he whispered into your ear, his voice dripping with dominance and satisfaction.   
The only thing you were able to utter was hoarse cry. Your face hurt terribly and so did your pussy. This man was literally tearing you apart and you knew he wouldn’t stop until he came to the conclusion you had been punished enough. But how long would that take, regarding how bold and defiant you had been earlier? 

“WHAT’S MY NAME?” he screamed with anger and brutally squeezed your neck as he sent one thrust after another in your poor, aching cunt.

“…Doctor…” you finally managed to rasp. “Doctor… Carter.” 

“Yeah that’s goddamn right, doll! And who do you belong to?” His hand wandered downwards and harshly groped one of your breasts. A large thumb flicked over your sensitive nipple and when you didn’t answer, he firmly pinched it with his thumb and index finger, giving you an electric shock.

“Aaaaah, I belong to you!” you howled out and desperately kicked your legs. He didn’t stop pinching.  
“I’m only yours, Dr. Carter, PLEASE!”

Your face was a grimace of pain and you looked up to him with tearful eyes as he continued to fuck you like an animal without ever slowing down his pace. His face was dangerously close to yours and you could see little sparks dancing between the electrodes on his head.

“You know, I might even let you call me Herman Carter” he chuckled.

“Herman…” you whined and desperately clawed your nails into his shoulders and tugged on the fabric of his shirt.

“What’s wrong, babygirl? Don’t you like this position? We could as well change it up a little!”

With a jerk he pulled his cock out of your pussy. A little bit of slick wetness dripped out of you as he did so.

He giggled at the sight and said: “Oh, so you end up liking this? What an interesting observation.”

With strong hands he firmly clasped your hips and twirled you around so that you ended up being on your hands and knees in front of him. He reached back and smacked your ass with one of his electrically charged hands.   
You let out a shriek, your arms buckled and your face crashed into the floor. With trembling fingers and a bleeding nose you searched for halt on the cold ground as Herman Carter grasped your hips again and came crashing into you.  
In this position his dick felt even more massive. It allowed him to enter your cunt even deeper.

You uttered one scream after another as he relentlessly shoved his huge cock in and out your tortured pussy. From time to time he would give you a forceful smack on your ass which was up in the air whilst your torso was pressed to the ground

Eventually he brought one leg forward and put his foot on your head which was lying flat on the floor.

“I’m not gonna lift my head up, please take your foot away” you cried and squirmed beneath him.

“I’m just making sure doll” he giggled. “I’m making sure you know where you belong!”

He reached around your leg with one hand and pinched your sensitive clit with his sizzling fingers.

“Nooooo!” you screamed out and squirmed even harder beneath his touch. The sensitive flesh between your legs seemed to be vibrating under his fingertips and without wanting it your pussy suddenly started twitching around his still brutally thrusting cock. 

“OH FUCK! OH FUCK, OH FUCK YEAH, HERMAN!” you screamed and collapsed on the ground. Your entire body was a trembling mess, sweat and blood all over it.  
With several deep, powerful thrusts and a deep animalistic moan the Doctor finally released his hot, sizzling load inside your cunt. It came squirting out of you as he finally pulled his cock out. 

You were lying on the floor – motionless and panting, eyes closed and unable to move a muscle.

“Th… thank you” you whimpered. Your wound pussy was still twitching slightly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever allowed you to cum” Herman Carter growled.

You snapped your eyes open. “Oh, please don’t punish me again, I beg you!” You just couldn’t take any more. Your body was an abused wreck and didn’t obey any of your commands. With every breath you took it felt like your face and chest were about to explode.

“I’ll punish you for that a different time” he giggled and wrapped his arms around your curled up figure. Easily he lifted you up and hauled you over his shoulder, firmly grasping your shaking thigh.

“Just bring me to a hook and kill me off already” you muttered as the Doctor strode forwards.

He burst out laughing: “Kill you? Oh, unfortunately there will be no such thing as killing you, dearie, we’re going to have a lot of fun together.” 

“What?” you gasped in disbelieve. “The only purpose of you is to kill survivors! Just finish it off, god damn it, you can fuck me again after the next trial or whatever, not saying that I’m wanting you to, but for now I want to go back to my friends! Just KILL me, Herman Carter!” You angrily started wiggling on his shoulder despite the pain flushing your body.

“Well you should have noticed by now that I don’t give a damn about what you want, doll!”

By now the two of you had arrived at a small room that only contained one bed and had no windows. He let you down on the bed and towered above you, returning your disbelieving look.

“I’ll be back soon to stitch you up” he said and turned around.

“WHAT ABOUT THE RULES OF THE GAME?” you shouted and tried to run after him. He easily shoved you back on the bed with his large hands and made his way to the door.

“As I told you before, the Entity and I made an arrangement.”

The door shut behind, a key was turned – you were locked.

Your face turned white as you sat on the sheets, shivering, hurt and baffled. There was only one logical explanation for this.

Apparently the entity had left you to the Doctor, on condition that he didn’t kill you. 

There were two primal instincts – to kill and to procreate. It seemed like the entity had grown tired of only watching its servants follow the first. Now it was time for them to act out the second one.  
But why would the Entity deny the Doctor to follow his urge to kill? Or maybe it didn’t? Maybe he was only allowed to either kill you or have his way with you. When he killed you, it’d be a breach of contract and he wouldn’t be allowed to rape you anymore.  
That would explain why he’s so eager to fix you up again, you wondered. Normally the entity healed the survivor’s wounds and resurrected them after the sacrifice. That would be so much easier, right? Why else would he refuse to kill you?   
Oh you knew that wanted to kill you but apparently his sex drive seemed to dominate over his lust to kill. 

Maybe the entity did not only enjoy torturing the survivors but also the killers.

However, there was only one way to escape this infinite cycle of sexual abuse that you were slithering in - Only one way to escape Herman Carter and his obsession with you.

If he wasn’t gonna kill you, you’d have to do it yourself.


End file.
